Easter eggs
Easter eggs are unexpected or undocumented features found within media, such as video games, movies, and television series, and are included as bonuses or references to something else. Listed here are the numerous Easter eggs found throughout the ''inFamous'' series. ''InFAMOUS'' Movie signs *In the Neon District, there is a marquee outside the cinema listing viewings for "Sly 4" and "Honor Among Thieves" both of which tie directly to the series. Sly 4 (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) wasn't announced until Sanzaru Games teased it in The Sly Collection released in 2010. There is also a joke movie poster for a fictional movie called "Alone In The House Of Blood," which has rather unfavorable reviews for it on the poster. This was likely a poke at the trend of teen-focused, horror-themed films releasing at the time. Other games *''Sly Cooper'' **The Chinese drinks on the card table on Zeke Dunbar's roof in the Neon District have the Panda King's face on them. The Panda King is a character from Sly Cooper, another game series by Sucker Punch Productions, the developer of this game. **Cole's backpack has a Sly Cooper Logo on it. This is also featured in Infamous 2. **There is a trophy named "You're so Sly." Miscellaneous *During "First Glimpse," Zeke can be seen reading Atomic Lead, a comic book written by members of Sucker Punch. **There is also a business called the Atomic Lead Cafe. *There is an ad for Mid-Life Cycles. This is a play on the term "mid-life crisis," and may also be a direct reference to the actual market. *There is an ad for the Empire City Airlines with the headline, "Come fly with me." This is a reference to the song of the same name by Frank Sinatra. ''InFAMOUS 2'' Movie signs and posters On the theaters in New Marais, the several movies listed are all, seemingly pornographic, parodies of other games. *Call of Booty (Call of Duty series) *Solid Serpent (Metal Gear Solid) *Uncharted Love (Uncharted series) *Hey Low Reach (Halo: Reach) *Assassin's Need (Love Too!) (Assassin's Creed) *No Need for Speed (Need for Speed) *Epic Hickey (Epic Mickey) *Little Big Unit (Little Big Planet) *Latch It and Skank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly! (Sly Cooper series) Other games ''Sly Cooper'' *Cole's backpack features a Sly Cooper logo on it, just like in the first game. *A DLC includes Sly's cane as a replacement skin for the amp. *At the beginning of the mission "Torn," Zeke can be seen reading the Thievius Raccoonus. This is a reference to the book that serves as the ancestral heirloom to the Cooper family in the Sly Cooper series. ''Assassin's Creed'' *There is an evil side mission called "Assassin's Greed." Miscellaneous *After finishing the game, if one goes to the theater, there will be a poster that promotes Sin Central. At the end of the poster is "Over 9000 clubs. Open All Night." This is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. *There are several shops around town with the hotlines of 555-1337 and 555-123-4567. 1337 is the "leetspeak" spelling of the word "leet" ("elite"). *There is a shoe store with a poster that says "WE'LL SAVE YOUR SOLE." *There is a store named Boyz R Toyz. This is a reference to Toys "R" Us. *There is a bar in town known as Mclean's Red Rum. Redrum is actually "murder" backwards, popularized in the film and novel The Shining, in the scene where it mysteriously appeared on a wall in blood. *During the mission "Exposing Bertrand," Bertrand is seen turning one of the prisoners he was holding into a corrupted. This is actually a cameo appearance by Nate Fox through his screams. Bertrand even calls him by name, stating, "Don't give up, Nate! We're gonna get that demon out of ya! Even if it takes.. all night!" **Also in the mission "Exposing Bertrand," if one hides from the Militia guard groups, they will eventually mention Bobby Ray, a singer from Houston, Texas. *There is a shop called Red Ring Electronics. This is a reference to the so-called "Red Ring of Death" on the Xbox 360 that occurs from the system overheating. *There are several Subway sandwich shops in New Marais, due to a partnership between several PlayStation games and the company. Three bonus missions start outside of the Subway locations, "The Exterminator," "Masquerade" and "Checkpoint." ''InFAMOUS: Festival of Blood'' Movie signs Like in InFAMOUS 2, there are several movie posters referencing other game series, this time with a vampire theme. *Street Sucker III (Street Fighter III) - US Version *Scar Craft 2 (StarCraft II) *Assassin's Bleed (Assassin' Creed) *L.A. Gore (L.A. Noire) *Call of Bloody: Black Bleed (Call of Duty: Black Ops) - US version *Red Dead Vampires (Red Dead Redemption) *Die Cooper 4: Vampire Thieves (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) *Unstaked: Vampires Deception (Uncharted 3: Drake Deception) *Modern Gorefare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Mass Infect 3 (Mass Effect 3) *Dead Face (Dead Space) Miscellaneous *In Mary's Teachings, there is a reference to John Greystoke the father of Tarzan in the series of the same name by Edgar Rice Burrows. *Uncharted Love "stars Kyle Nikolich and Kyle Nikolich." Kyle Nikolich is a modeler at Sucker Punch Productions, who worked on the festival props in Festival of Blood, and he is seen in a poster promoting the movie. ''InFAMOUS: Second Son'' Other games *In the beginning of the game, while exploring the clinic it is possible to find a Knack doll. *Delsin's ringtone is the main theme music from the game Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *There is an electronics chain store that goes by the name Cole McG's, a reference to Cole MacGrath from the first two InFamous games. This also reflects Cole's power of Electrokinesis. *In Eugene Sims's place, there is a sword that bears a resemblance to the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda series. *In the first parts of the game, Delsin Rowe says the roadblock on the way to Seattle is "like a post-apocalyptic Vegas." This could be a nod to the game Fallout: New Vegas. *In the beginning of the game, a child's drawing of Cole and a Reaper may be found. *During the credits, the Dead Sara cover of the Nirvana song "Heart-Shaped Box" is played to reflect Nirvana being a major part of the Seattle grunge scene in the early 1990s. **The same cover is played during Reggie and Delsin's conversation in Reggie's truck on their way to Seattle, and was also used in trailers for the game. *Near Eugene's hideout, there is a sign with news scrolling along it. Two of the things it says is "Sly Cooper arrested for burglary" and "Sly Cooper wins belching contest". *There is a sign for a building that reads "Cooper and MacGrath" and is accompanied by a neon Sly Cooper logo. This is a reference to the titular character of the Sly Cooper series and the protagonist of the past two InFAMOUS games. *There are a few Vietnamese noodle shops called "in-PHO-mous", a reference to InFAMOUS, the name of the series. *There is a gas station called "Panda King Gas". Panda King was a character from Sly Cooper. *The names of reviewers on the Heaven's Hellfire advert parody the names of real game reviewers, such as Brotaku being a parody of Kotaku and Gameadvisor being a parody of Game Informer. *Near Eugene's hideout, there is a billboard advertising "Empire City The Musical," a reference to the setting of the first game in the series. *There is a billboard for a car which has the Sly Cooper logo as the brand's logo. *There is an unlockable vest design for Delsin, which has a skull and some crossbones on it. It is called "X-Bone", this is possibly a reference to "XBone", an abbreviated name for the Xbox One. *There is a playground in Seattle with Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray painted on the wall, the three main characters from the Sly Cooper series. *Another unlockable vest design for Delsin is "Zeke's Lucky 7", a reference to the shirt Zeke wears throughout InFAMOUS 2. *In Eugene's hideout, on the side of one of the arcade games is a picture of a character who resembles Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid franchise. *Also inside Eugene's hideout, next to his laptop is a disk for "Call of D.U.P. 9", complete with the tagline 'Guns of Guns' and German gibberish in the background. The name is obviously a reference to the popular FPS series Call of Duty. *Also in Eugene's hideout are cans of "Cole-Ca Cola", a reference to not only Coca-Cola, but also the protagonist of the first two games. *In the longhouse at the beginning of the game, after you come across the X-rays and the cutscene plays, if you look to the left table, Volume 7 of the Thievius Raccoonus is sitting there. **As well, in Abigail's "Olaf's Sea Shack" Sign Hideout, Volumes 1, 5, 6, and 8 of the "Thievius Raccoonus Collections" can be found. *One of the buttons on Delsin's jacket is the Sly Cooper logo. Miscellaneous *There are signs across the city that show the 2014 Seattle football champions, a reference to the NFL team Seattle Seahawks, who won Super Bowl XLVIII in 2014. *At every bus stop, there is a sign which states "In case of emergency, jump off station on tracks. Don't worry, you'll live... it's a video game." *When un-pausing the game, the logo of your current karma rank will flash on the screen for a split second. Also, the logo increases in size the closer you get to the track record of Delsin on the pause screen. *Upon getting the Enjoy Your Power Platinum trophy for the game, Delsin will comment, "You know what buddy. You and I have been through a lot, but I gotta tell you. Officially, we're done." *There are many billboards advertising a coffee chain called Sasquatch Java, this is a parody of the Washington-based coffee chain, Bigfoot Java. *In Redport Plaza, there is a shop called Labombie & Filtch, a parody of the fashion brand Abercrombie & Fitch. *If the player is good and starts a new game, a small part of the music track, Cumulonimbus, will play. Cumulonimbus is featured only in the evil story, thus the game is saying that it already knows what path the player will take next. *The iconic "Lincoln's Toe Tuck" appears in-game, as does the Gum Wall. *On the TVs in the city, an advert sometimes plays, saying "another social networking site. That's all we offer. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all we have to offer. Delusionbook." This is mocking the vast amounts of social networking websites that are available now and the name itself is a parody of the popular social networking website, Facebook. *The crane on top of the parking garage in the Lantern District has a sign on it that says Frasier, this is most likely a reference to the character, Frasier Crane, of the Seattle-based US sitcom Frasier. *There are some signs in Seattle that read NEX JEN, a reference to the fact that InFAMOUS: Second Son is a "next-gen" game developed early in the life cycle of the 8th generation. *There is a coffee chain called Cafe Con Quistador, whose logo looks similar to that of the famous Seattle-based coffee chain, Starbucks. ''InFAMOUS: First Light'' Other games *The trucks that Shane and his gang use are stolen/disguised so they look like they belong to a moving company called "MacCooper Moving". This is a reference to both Cole MacGrath from the first two InFAMOUS games, and Sly Cooper from Sucker Punch's Sly Cooper series. It could also be a reference to Slaigh MacCooper from the Sly Cooper series. *A poster for the first InFAMOUS can be seen inside a store. *Abigail Walker's ringtone is taken from the song "Hunt for the Ray Sphere" from the first InFAMOUS. *The track that plays during the Beta Arena survival is taken from the first InFAMOUS. *A copy of real-life newspaper, The Stranger, can be seen in newspaper vendors around Seattle. When inspected up close, the cover says "Cole McGrath". It is unknown why Cole's last name is spelled differently here. Miscellaneous *There is a PlayStation 4, as well as a DualShock 4, in the thugs' apartment in the second mission. *Upon unlocking the Platinum trophy, Noble Achievement, Abigail will say "Y'know, keep playing much more, I'm gonna think you're stalking me." *Sometimes, when attacked by spiders in the arena challenges, Abigail will say "I hope these aren't radioactive!", referencing the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man. Category:Infamous series